


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: EXO Orgins [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Best Friends Byun Baekhyun & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, EXO Have Powers (EXO), EXO-K Centric, Friends to Lovers, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Suh Youngho | Johnny, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Multi, On the Run, Prophetic Visions, Protective Byun Baekhyun, Strangers to Lovers, Temporary Character Death, Visions, Visions in dreams, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lu Han, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: EXO Orgins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742920
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**9:05 AM**

_There's a boy in red.He's surrounded by flower petals,but they don't seem to be moving._

_There's also a butterfly,which,unlike the flower petals,it as free as it could be._

_Suddenly the boy looks at him and he realizes that they can both see each other,he can see the boy and the boy can see him._


End file.
